Bajo Mi Balcón
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: "Respira, eso es, debes levantarte y abofetear a la vida, debes sacar al Michael Corleone dentro de ti" Lovino es un chico de quince años a punto de entrar a la secundaria; con un padre alcohólico y una madre depresiva, son él y su hermano contra el mundo. Así hasta que conoce a Antonio, su nuevo mentor, por el cual comienza a desarrollar sentimientos desconocidos hasta entonces.
1. Prólogo

Una vez que el sonido del avión despegando resonó por todo el aeropuerto, supe que ya era demasiado tarde…

¿Qué pasaría después de todo esto? ¿Después de todos estos meses que estuvimos juntos…? ¿De verdad todo alcanzaba su fin ahora…?

"¡Niño! ¿¡A dónde vas!?" Un guardia de seguridad gritó a lo lejos

Logré burlar la seguridad, ignorando este último comentario. Ya no me importaba meterme en problemas, ya no me importaba nada ahora que no tendría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente…  
Afortunadamente, el avión seguía tomando velocidad. Corrí con una velocidad sobrehumana, más rápido de lo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado poder hacerlo, simplemente para ver su rostro de adonis por última vez.

"¡Antonio!" Llamé, sin embargo él estaba dado vuelta, imposible verme

Avancé unos metros más con lágrimas deslizándose una tras otra por mi mejilla violentamente, ininterrumpidamente. Hasta que, finalmente, el avión comenzó a tomar vuelo.

Fue entonces cuando perdí toda esperanza.

"¡Antonio!" Grité entre gemidos y lágrimas de sufrimiento

Mi ángel entonces se dio vuelta, el vehículo estaba sólo a unos metros de altura, por lo que pude divisar esos ojos verde esmeralda entre tantas ventanas. El español sonrió una de esas brillantes y puras sonrisas, de las que hacían que mi corazón se derritiera, y me miró con su vista jade llena de ternura, como tantas otras veces en el pasado había hecho. Luego, hizo un gesto llevándose una mano a la cabeza y despegándola de esta última en señal de adiós, para finalizar todas sus acciones con un guiño. Después de eso, el avión se tornó una raya en el cielo.

Me abracé a mí mismo y me agaché, el dolor que asaltaba mi alma era insoportable, tanto que me debilitaba. Nunca antes había llorado tan amargamente, nunca antes había experimentado tanto dolor. Ese dolor que helaba la sangre en mis venas, hasta un punto en que dejaba de fluir y todo mi cuerpo se adormecía. Ese dolor que punzaba mis ojos con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, era imposible resistirse, caerían de todas formas para humedecer con cálido líquido mi rostro. Ese dolor que oprimía mi pecho al punto en el que sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar, respiraba dificultosamente y gemidos escapaban de mi garganta en forma de exhalación. Ese dolor el cuál sé que nunca sanará, con el cual tendré que aprender a convivir día a día.

"¡Niño! ¡Te tengo!" El guardia me tomó del torso y me arrastró fuera de la pista, yo permanecí estoico

…Porque este definitivamente era el final…

* * *

***voz del muñequito de Saw* Hola de nuevo (?) Bueno... me pregunto por qué subí esto sin siquiera haber terminado el primer capítulo... Pero bien, ahora que terminaron de leer (espero que hayan sufrido, muajaja (?) quiero garantizarles algo: esta historia es un Hurt/Comfort, por lo que habrá muchos eventos depresivos más adelante, sólo una advertencia para aquellas que padezcan los desencadenantes como yo... Y por si se lo están preguntando, sí, esta historia es Spamano (duh) y será clasificada como M más adelante porque... bleh... ya saben. Also, también habrá algo de GerIta, sólo que... bueno... mejor no les espoileo más *risa maléfica de Inglaterra* (?). No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero este es mi primer Spamano luego de que ciertas amigas buenas me contagiaran... así que no me linchen si no interpreto sus personalidades bien.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya (más awesome que Prusia biatches (?)  
**

**Tchau,  
~Piper**


	2. Capítulo 1

"¡Lovino! ¡Baja a cenar!" Una voz chillona y molesta llamó desde abajo, esfumándose por la distancia y las tantas paredes que nos separaban

"¡No comeré esta noche!" Respondí, subiendo el volumen del televisor

Estaba viendo mi película de mafiosos favorita: _"El Padrino"_, claro, como si no pudiera ser más obvio. Justamente las escenas en las que los cuatro Dones de las familias rivales son asesinados. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que, de niños, retrocedían a las escenas de una película que más les gustaban para repetirla una y otra vez? Bien, eso me sucede a mí cada vez que llego a este punto, siempre desde que empecé a tener consciencia de qué tan bueno un film puede llegar a ser. Y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiese entre la adrenalina que dichas partes despertaban en mí y mis ojos, receptores de toda la acción; y mucho menos una sórdida cena con mi familia.  
Era siempre igual, no variaba ni en un solo minuto en un solo día: cenaríamos una comida abundante, usualmente italiana para rendir homenaje a nuestras raíces, yo le dedicaría una mirada asesina a mi madre, quien simplemente agacharía la cabeza y juguetearía con los cubiertos y la comida, mi hermano se sentaría dando un salto para caer en la silla y nos hablaría de por qué un día como cualquier otro fue magnífico para él, mi padre llegaría unos diez o quince minutos después de que empezáramos, lanzaría el maletín al pie de las escaleras y se quitaría la corbata violenta y torpemente, se sentaría, nos miraría a cada uno con ojos de víbora y luego protestaría porque no lo esperamos; hundiría su tenedor para extraer una porción gigantesca de comida y metérsela en la boca en un solo bocado, miraría nuevamente a mi madre para mortificarla, después de todo, ya sabía qué debería hacer en ese momento, ella correría a la nevera para tomar una botella de vino y rápidamente servírsela, se sentaría de nuevo, y entonces mi padre gritaría a los cuatro vientos que, por alguna razón, la comida tiene mal sabor, y empezaría a lanzar cosas, lo que sea, cubiertos, servilletas… algunos vasos o platos se romperían y la mayor parte del tiempo el suelo quedaba sucio.  
Sí, las cenas siempre terminan con mi hermano y mi madre llorando, conmigo con alguna parte del cuerpo lastimada debido a una golpiza recibida al querer enfrentar a mi padre y algo roto. Así que, ¿para qué ir? Es mucho mejor quedarse tranquilo viendo películas o fantaseando acerca de un futuro inalcanzable.

Escuché un golpeteo melódico al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que pausé mi adorado film y me dispuse a avanzar para abrir.

"_Fratello~ _¿No bajarás a cenar hoy?"

Al otro lado de la puerta, como un espejo con sólo algunos detalles cambiados, se encontraba mi hermano gemelo, Feliciano, o Feli, como lo llamábamos desde siempre. En lo único que diferíamos era en el color de piel (su color era más cremoso mientras que el mío era más bronceado), en la gama de bermejo de nuestro cabello y nuestros ojos. Igualmente en el resto éramos iguales, mismo peso, misma altura, misma expresión al relajarnos, mismo acento italiano… incluso a veces, cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres nos ponían la misma ropa. Pero esa era otra época, en la que todo parecía estar calmo…

"Nah, ¿para terminar con una mano desguinzada como la última vez? _No signore_" Repetí, a decir verdad, ya hacía varios días que no bajaba a cenar, sobrevivía de las porquerías que compraba en el kiosco por el día y de algunos tomates que robaba de la nevera, todo oculto en mi habitación, claro

"P-Pero… Mañana es el primer día de escuela, ¡y no puedes ir habiendo cenado nada más que un paquete de papas y un tomate! Hermano… Hermanito… Me preocupas" Comenzó con su pequeño montaje de _me preocupas_ nuevamente, consistía en pucheritos y ojos llorosos, una expresión de completa mortificación y consternación que sólo él sabía tallar en su rostro, algo que nunca, en estos quince años que crecimos juntos, supe pasar por alto para salirme con la mía de una vez, pero esta era la excepción, el punto final para el ciclo de titiritero de mi hermano y el de partida para el de mi libertad psicológica

"¡No! ¿¡Qué no ves que siempre que bajamos a cenar, tú terminas en un rincón de la cocina llorando y yo con un hueso roto!? ¡Se terminó, Feli, no bajaré a cenar hasta que los dos descerebrados que tenemos como padres se calmen!" Grité en un ataque de ira

Feliciano simplemente sollozó un par de veces y luego echó a llorar, un impúber, agudo, alto y desgarrador llanto. El ímpetu de este lo obligó a menear la cabeza para secar las lágrimas que formaban una línea recta de líquido corporal, como un mini río atravesando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Y sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente. Realmente parecía un auténtico niñito lloriqueando porque uno de sus caprichos no se cumplió.

Nuestra madre no tardó mucho en hacer su presencia en el cuadro, con su ropa negra y larga (aun cuando era verano y el calor parecía derretirte hasta las neuronas) y un trapo de cocina sucio en la mano. Una expresión alarmada estaba pintada en su rostro, como si Da Vinci hubiera pintado una expresión de preocupación en estado puro sobre el ostentoso rostro de la Mona Lisa, puesto que las facciones de nuestra madre eran dignas de ser estampadas en un lienzo de la mano de cualquier pintor renombrado. Su piel clara estaba bañada en sudor, brillando con la iluminación del corredor; sus labios color coral entreabiertos, como dos pétalos de rosas exóticas que dejaban ver la gracia de sus incisivos; y sus ojos avellana naturales e inexpresivos como siempre, ya habían dejado de expresar nada en absoluto desde que esta pesadilla empezó…

"¿Feliciano? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con voz monótona, acercándose y posando una mano en el hombro de Feliciano

Mi hermano simplemente me señaló, balbuceando algo incomprensible.

"Lovino, ¿qué le has dicho?" Volvió a preguntar, sin cambiar su tono o expresión para nada

"Como si te importara" Respondí, disponiéndome a cerrar la puerta, pero ella me lo impidió

"Lovino Vargas, no le contestes así a tu madre, baja a cenar ya" Ordenó, su intento de voz cortante honestamente sonaba ridículo

"Oblígame" Agregué, y esta vez, cerré con un sonoro portazo y llaveé la cerradura inmediatamente

Escuché ahora un dúo de llantos al otro lado de la puerta. Uno era infantil y punzante. El otro era melancólico y casi silencioso. Cuando ambos comenzaron a marcharse, mi audición pudo divisar un _"¿qué fue lo que hice mal?"_ a lo lejos.  
Me dejé caer frente a la puerta, no es que fuera débil, pero este tipo de discusiones me agotan, más mentalmente que físicamente, sólo logro sentirme mal conmigo mismo, sólo logro dañar a la gente que quiero, bah, después de todo, sólo quiero a Feli. Durante todos estos años, sólo logré darle disgustos a mi familia, Feli es el único que sigue apreciándome a pesar de todo lo malo que hice, y no sólo eso, también lo demuestra. ¿Mis padres? Mis padres son… unos idiotas, la razón de por qué los detesto es más bien personal. Y bien, no es sorprendente que, luego de todo lo que sucedió, haya desarrollado un rechazo por mí mismo; en momentos como este me odio, quiero que aparezca algún sicario de la Bratva y me asesine lenta y tortuosamente, simplemente deseo desaparecer por haber lastimado a la única persona que realmente aprecio…

_"Tranquilo, tarado, tú no eres así, no eres un debilucho, ¿cierto? Sí, cierto"_ Es lo que comienzo a recitar cuando me encuentro en momentos como este, las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos en una frecuencia disfuncional, _"Respira, eso es, debes levantarte y abofetear a la vida, debes sacar al Michael Corleone dentro de ti" _Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras que me levantaba y me dirigía al mueble lentamente, abriendo un cajón y sacando una navaja suiza escondida entre la ropa, _"Ya verás, pronto serás alguien más que importante, y todos los imbéciles que te rodean te las pagarán con sus vidas, el mundo será tuyo, y Feli…"_ Observé mi muñeca, aún había un pequeño espacio remanente entre varias cicatrices, coloqué entonces la navaja entre estas y arrastré el filo por la articulación, cortando así la piel virgen, viendo cómo el dolor y la rabia dentro de mí se fugaban por la abertura, era casi visible, y la sangre que contenía parte de ellos era la prueba, derramando todo el odio y la vergüenza fuera de mis entrañas, esto era lo único que podía calmarme realmente, _"…Feli será tu predilecto, a quien protegerás con tu vida"_

Ahogué un sollozo, nadie debía escucharme, éramos solamente el sufrimiento y yo. Desde que la pesadilla comenzó, él no ha abandonado mi lado, es fastidioso, pero supongo que hay que aprender a convivir con él…  
Guardé la navaja en su escondite, y saqué entonces un rollo de vendas del mismo lugar. Tienen sus años, ya se habían puesto amarillentas, pero cubrirían la herida de todas formas. La enrollé por mi muñeca y corté el espiral, el corte ya estaba sanado, ahora sólo debía implorar a que nadie lo notara.  
Me desplomé en mi cama aún con ojos llorosos, colapsado por tantas emociones fuertes una tras otra. Decidí que no terminaría de ver al padrino esta noche, como única excepción, lo cual no disminuiría mi adoración por él; simplemente estaba cansado sin haber hecho absolutamente nada en el día, por lo que apagué las luces y la televisión y me fui a dormir, bah, al menos a intentarlo…

_…__Otra noche más que tendré que pasar en vela, llorando y suspirando hasta que el amanecer me sorprenda…_

* * *

**Whoa, cuánto tiempo hace ya? Más de un año? Lol, tantas cosas pueden pasar en un año... w Varias cosas pasaron, para empezar, si nunca fueron a un HetaDay, les recomiendo de una que vayan, se hacen todos los octubres por el día de la UN, y al menos en la comunidad del Hetargentina la gente es muy cálida y divertida, así que vayan para ver qué puede llegar a pasar *0* Okay, enough of my rants (?) Como ya habrán visto, hay self-harm en este capítulo y seguirá habiéndolo en varias oportunidades, porque esto es un hurt/comfort my darlings 83 also, falta poco para que Lovi y Toño se conozcan (?) banquen un capítulo más (?) ahre. En cuanto a la familia descomunal de Feli y Lovi... ya veremos qué pasa en capítulos siguientes, prometo que hay una explicación más o menos razonable uwu (sep, desafortunadamente me tocó pasar por algo no-tan-similar pero parecido sin embargo hace unos años... por otro lado, afortunadamente duró sólo unos meses).  
Err... eso sería todo por ahora, perdón de nuevo por la demora, pero pasaron varias cosas y no pienso escribir sobre mi vida privada acá w anyways... como disculpa por hacerl s esperar tanto, tengan dos capítulos seguidos, yay *0***

**_Tchau~_**  
_**Piper**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Un golpe estruendoso me despertó de mi sueño de corto plazo. Me senté en la cama torpemente y froté mis ojos para secar algunas lágrimas que aún permanecían en los bordes. No quería imaginarme cómo habría de lucir mi rostro en ese momento.

"_Ve~_ Hermanito~ ¡Levántate ya! ¡Primer día de escuela secundaria!" Gritaba Feliciano desde afuera, aunque no lo viese justamente entonces, la felicidad que irradiaba era perceptible incluso hasta para las distancias largas

"¡Si te comes mi bomba de nutella mientras me ducho te asesinaré luego del colegio!" Advertí con un tono burlón

Eché un vistazo a mi muñeca: la venda se había tornado al rojo vivo y la tela estaba húmeda. Supuse que mi madre y mi hermano ya estarían abajo para el desayuno, pero para asegurarme de esto, desbloqueé la puerta y la abrí unos milímetros. Viendo que no había nadie, avancé rápidamente hasta la puerta del baño, cerrando la de mi habitación toscamente en mi camino allí. Oculté mi muñeca en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans antes de abrir el portal, y, una vez corroborado el hecho de que nadie se hallaba allí una vez más, la saqué nuevamente del hoyo y me dispuse a abrir el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha, deshaciéndome de mis ropas ya usadas mientras esperaba que la temperatura fuese adecuada.

"¡Lovino! ¿¡Estás aquí!?" Mi audición percibió a lo lejos, aunque la frase estaba entrecortada por la intermitencia de cada gota que salía del grifo

Mi madre abrió la puerta repentinamente, por lo que mis estímulos forzaron a mis manos cubrir mis genitales, enrojeciéndonos ambos. Incluso cuando sendos nos encontrábamos en una situación extremadamente vergonzosa, ella no pudo evitar mirar mi muñeca.

"Lovi… -no… ¿Qué te hiciste allí?" Preguntó, con una expresión que demostraba que quebraría en cualquier momento

Mi ceño se frunció profundamente en los inicios de mi tabique, y mi boca se abrió ampliamente para gritar, aún sonrojado:

"¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TOCAS ANTES DE ENTRAR, MALDITA DESGRACIADA!"

Mi madre balbuceó algo débilmente antes de que la empujara fuera del cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta con una fortísima patada y por alguna razón mi madre no pudo abrirla de nuevo, simplemente se quedó lloriqueando fuera de la habitación, golpeando la puerta sin posibilidad alguna de abrirla y gritando cosas incomprensibles.

Entré a la ducha caliente y lo que hice en primer lugar fue lavarme la cara, tosca y torpemente, quizás para evitar que alguna que otra lágrima se saliera de su lugar, o quizás simplemente para barrer todo sentimiento iracundo y autodestructivo de mi mente, aunque claro que la mente es algo abstracto y no podría bloquear ningún sentimiento de forma forzosa aunque quisiera, mucho menos "barrerlo".  
El agua hirviendo punzaba la herida en mi muñeca, por lo que suprimí un gemido de dolor, lentamente fui desenroscando la espiral de venda de añares, y lo que obtuve como resultado fue una herida a medio abrir, la carne era visible pero ya no sangraba, estaba empezando aún el proceso de cicatrización.  
Llevé el dígito pulgar de la mano contraria y este acarició el corte, dejando un rastro de ardor desesperante con cada milímetro que dejaba atrás. Obviamente no podría llevar la herida desvendada a la escuela, no es que me importe mucho lo que la gente piense de mi autolesión, sino más bien las medidas que tomen una vez sabido lo que me sucede. Por lo que decidí terminar de bañarme rápido y proseguir a vendarme el corte una vez más.

Salí de la ducha y cubrí la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con una toalla, tomé mi ropa usada y me dispuse a girar el picaporte.

Sólo para notar que había roto la puerta y esta no abría.

_"Maldición…"_ Murmuraba entre dientes, _"Los odio a todos, váyanse a cagar, los odio"_ Mientras me jalaba el cabello y pensaba qué mierda iba a hacer ahora…

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue colocarme la ropa del día anterior, simplemente me echaría colonia de mi padre para no oler tan mal. Por lo que me deslicé dentro de mi ropa y tomé el frasco de perfume: una imitación barata de Dolce&amp;Gabbana, fuerte, se podía percibir desde un radio de una cuadra y media más o menos. Tosí mientras buscaba algo en el mueble que pudiera cubrir la herida; encontré un pequeño paquete de venditas, de esos que sólo traen diez cuando mucho; tomé dos y los pegué uno arriba del otro ya que el corte tenía una longitud considerable.  
Acabé con los detalles finales (como peinarme o echarme desodorante) y cuando todo estuvo listo escuché la bocina del autobús escolar.

_"Pero me cago en el coño de…"_ Pensaba para mis adentros, recordando que mi mochila y demás útiles estaban en mi cuarto, y no sólo eso, también que estaba atrapado en el baño

Tomé una pila de toallas y la coloqué delante de la ventana de la ducha, la cual empecé a considerar como abertura de escape, y digo escape porque cada vez que salgo de este manicomio llamado "casa" es como un escape de prisión.  
La base de la pila se humedeció, y la superficie se ensució de tierra por la presión que mis zapatos ejercían contra esta. Mis brazos se tensionaron, soportando todo mi peso al asir el borde de la pequeña abertura, y me retorcí en dolor por la herida aún no sanada que se esforzaba más allá del límite. Mi cabeza atravesó la ventana, luego de unos segundos, mi torso; mis manos buscaron un agarre en una rama del enorme árbol que yacía plantado –para mi conveniencia –justo en frente del baño. Me balanceé tomado de esta y, una vez que mis piernas colgaron, me dejé caer.

Barrí los restos de polvo y telarañas que quedaban en mi camiseta y mis jeans y me encaminé hacia el autobús mientras que acomodaba las mangas de mi camisa tartán, con la intención de que el corte no se hiciera visible.  
Arribé a la puerta y esta se abrió, un chofer con cara de pocos amigos me invitaba a entrar.

"¿Vargas Lovino?" Preguntó con voz gruesa y tosca

"Así es" Respondí con un hilo de voz intimidado

"Considérate afortunado, al menos hoy. Tu hermano me convenció que esperara unos minutos más" Añadió, su expresión petrificada no cambiaba en ningún instante. Tragué saliva "Sube ya, niño, no tengo todo el día"

Dicho esto me apresuré a subir las escalerillas y a buscar un asiento. Mis ojos escanearon el angosto corredor en busca de un lugar libre. Pude notar que mi hermano se había sentado al lado de un muchacho asiático, quien no parecía muy contento con esto. De todas formas, divisé un lugar a la mitad-final del vehículo, al lado de una chica de cabello rubio y ondulado que miraba hacia la ventana.  
Caminé con dificultad hasta el asiento, ya que el tumulto de estudiantes intercambiando lugares o pasando material desde sus celulares me lo impedía, eso y los movimientos violentos del autobús. Una vez sentado, suspiré.

"Oh, ¡hola!" La muchacha saludó con una sonrisa felina color Fresia, sus ojos eran verdes como un bosque, no eran densos, más bien inocentes, con una forma que se asemejaba a una caricatura, y sus pestañas color noche eran largas como esta misma

Me sonrojé al contemplar su rostro extravagantemente hermoso.

"H-Ho…"

"Hey, niño, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo" Una voz seria e intimidante me dijo

De pronto, un muchacho que debía medir al menos un metro noventa estaba en frente mío, con un peinado puntiagudo color ceniza, ojos lima desalmados y una prominente cicatriz arriba de su ojo derecho.

"¡Dirck! ¡No seas así!" La chica me tomó del hombro, "Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos, robándome el aliento. Me limité a asentir, "¿Lo ves? Es nuevo, ¿Qué impresión tendrá de nosotros?" La 'mole' puso los ojos en blanco, "Déjalo sentarse aquí, tú sabes que no haremos nada fuera de lugar" Agregó, esbozando una mirada aún más inocente de la que ya tenía

"Está bien" La mole refunfuñó, "Pero no quiero que hablen" Me clavó una mirada asesina, firme y permanente, "¿Te quedó claro? No la toques, no le hables, no la mires, no respires el mismo aire que e-

"¡Dirck! Creo que ya entendió. Ahora haré mi tarea, puedes estar tranquilo" Aseguró, molesta

La mole se fue y la chica sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.  
A los pocos segundos, sentí un toque en mi pierna: la muchacha había depositado una bolita de papel:

_"Disculpa a Dirck, por favor, es mi hermano, es muy sobreprotector"_

Estaba escrita con una caligrafía prolija, rosada, un detalle que llamaba mi atención. Unos instantes después, otra bolita llegó a mi regazo:

_"Soy Bella,_

_XX-XXXXXXXXXX_

_¡Llámame!"_

Considerando el hecho de que me había dado su número sin siquiera conocer mi nombre, deduje que Bella nunca había tenido relación alguna con ningún chico gracias a su hermano. Pero que desesperadamente quería tenerla.  
Decidí llamarla esta noche, después de todo, estaba interesado en ella.

* * *

**Yay, otro capi. Esta vez, prometo por lo que más quiero en este mundo (que es mi simagreste Wynn (?) Simmer here) que voy a tratar de ser más constante w Sé que este no era el momento más preciso... pero quiero dedicar este fic a mis amigas Valen y Mary, que son fangirls nivel dios del Spamano, a Valen por ser mi única amiga de verdad cuando estaba rodeada de gente de la cual de verdad dudaba si realmente eran amigos míos o no... Y Mary porque es adorable y se lo merece, esto y mucho más u7u so... chicas, si están viendo esto, las quiero 3  
Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Tchau~**  
**Piper**

**P.D NO, por si se lo preguntaban, aunque Lovi sienta algo por Bel, NO habrá nada entre ellos =K**


End file.
